


working for the man

by Alexasnow



Category: A Dangerous Method (2011), Filth (2012), James McAvoy - Fandom, Micheal Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapped, Multi, Murder, very smutty language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>witness to the murder of her boss our leading lady is dragged into a gangs world, she finds she both hates and delights in it willingly and unwillingly, soon she is tricked into working for them can she get out alive or will she choose to be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. witness

Working in the warehouse was an unusual job for me as I was used to working with people, this was a small office and a lot of paperwork but the pay was great.  
I wasn't sure if my boss was on the level but I rarely gave it much thought.  
It was later than I realized, I switched off the office light, walked out slowly, stopping mid-way upon hearing raised voices, one was my boss, the other two I didn't recognize.  
My curiosity led me to peer round the door in time to see one man point at my boss and then there was a quiet popping sound, he hit the deck, oh my god that flash was a gun, I had to cover my mouth as I went to gasp.  
A third man entered the room.  
“I love you two but your still fucking armatures, well now the fun really begins boys we got ourselves a witness, I know your there sweetheart, bring yourself out of the shadows or I will come and get you either way is fun for me darling”  
Oh my god, I was shaking. How did he even spot me, maybe I wasn't as hidden as I thought, Fuck. As I descended from the shadows, he rubbed his hands menacingly, laughing "oh boys it's even better than I imagined she's gorgeous, with an amazing set of tits, yes, I do love these cat and mouse games"

He walked over and grabbed my arm roughly and starting pulling me toward the entrance, his lackeys followed close behind, once outside I began to scream at the top of my lungs, people were actually ignoring my cries for help, purposely, people looked over and then rushed away, oh my god these guys must be well known around here, and dangerous enough to avoid. I was stuck with them, I felt panic set in, as my attempts to struggle failed, I felt helpless, I was at the mercy of killers.

“Now lovely it's been wonderful getting to know you, and the fact you can fight back for shit has been entertaining”

He pulled my head back "but I have to hand you over to my lovely assistants, I would rather be in the back whispering sweet nothings in your ear, telling you all I have planned but no one drives my car, right Mike"  
They both laughed, he passed me over to Mike, who dragged me in between him and tom, both men looked at me, Mike smiled wickedly, and tom smiled nervously, but his eyes obviously dropped to my bust, realizing I had seen him he looked away quickly, I couldn't work him out. Mike and Bruce delighted in what they were doing, the thrill of the chase, the freedom that came with being bad. This tom however maybe my ticket to safety, if I got him on my side maybe I could get out of this situation alive, having witnessed how far they were willing to go, I had no doubt should I cease to be entertaining I wouldn't live long enough to tell the tale.

I took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts, I looked to tom and as strange and it felt, I awkwardly started a conversation that was sure to be stone walled but I had to do something had to get out of my head it was getting scary "so tom how did you end up working for Bruce?"  
Mike shifted in his seat put his hand over my mouth and motioned me to silence.  
"I know what your doing sweet heart and it won't work, so do yourself a favor and save your energy, you'll need it"  
I felt his weight press in to me, his look was stern, his eyes telling me not to push it or else, I nodded and remained in a trance like silence for the rest of the car journey, we stepped out to a quiet country house, had we been driving that long.  
"welcome to my humble abode love"  
Bruce was grinning, he really enjoyed this far too much, Mike pushed me forward to get out of the car, reminding me I was no guest. I felt a cold chill creep up my spine as they dragged me in to the house and slammed the door behind me, I caught a final glimpse of the outside world, I sighed heavily, Mike sat me down in a very uncomfortable chair proceeding to tie me to it tightly, arms only, but so tight it hurt.  
"So lads what should we do?, a long weekend off to do what we want, let's start with a drink, how about you love do you drink?"  
Before I got the chance to respond Bruce strode over pulled my head back and mid scream he poured scotch down my throat which I proceeded to spit after he released me. The taste knocking me sick, overpowering, unfortunately I had managed to swallow more than I spat out, making me nauseous. All three of them laughing raucously, I felt so angry, before I could think I muttered "fucking asshole"  
"Excuse me?, the little ladies finding her voice and her courage boys, this is going to be fun"  
He walked up behind me, untied me from the chair, brushing my hair behind my ears, he pulled off his sock and spat "you will apologize for your stupid outburst or I will stuff this sweaty sock down your throat and tape it in until you are sorry, is that clear, I may joke but I am in charge here and you will not disrespect me again you hear me"  
I nodded furiously.  
"What?"  
"I I I am sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you"  
"Well then we can get back on good terms then sweetheart and I can punish you the fun way"  
I had no idea what he meant, he sat on the sofa and dragged me over his knee, this whole situation couldn't get any stranger, he proceeded to spank me, and didn't stop until I cried out, tears running down my face and a raw feeling to the skin of my arse, when he sat me back down I flinched "nice arse by the way"  
He pulled himself back up and all three of them proceeded to drink and laugh like I wasn't in the room.  
Bruce clapped his hands together, shocking me back to reality "right me and mike are off to play some pool, keep an eye on her tom"  
He winked then they both left the room, it was quiet, I felt more adrift, tom walked over and sat next to me, he sat back and tried to exude a relaxed demeanour but failed he was rigid and clearly uncomfortable, he stared, looked away and then stared again "that was my first job for Bruce you saw, I don't usually do these types of things"  
He laughed, his sweetness was strangely endearing that I responded "you don't usually do what?"  
"Well that was my first kill, they say it gets easier, am still shaking a little, your my first kidnapping to"  
"Lucky me"  
He nervously laughed "your funny, I don't mean to stare but your different"  
"Different?"  
"Well the type of girls Bruce has around aren't so beautiful or half intelligent, him and Mike seem to like them cheap and easy"  
"And you?"  
"Well women like yourself, sweet and for lack of a better term sexy"  
My cheeks actually blushed, why was I flattered by this, my life was on the line and I was wasting time with small talk, I must have lost it, traumatic situation, not coping equals weird behaviour, he was a very attractive man with a boyish charm, but somehow gentlemanly for a hired hit man.  
I was getting a bit too comfortable when Bruce and Mike barged back in "can't leave you two alone too long..."  
He stopped and looked at us sitting comfortably close "woah tom you know how to win them over, that's what I love about you, the boys got charisma, charms everyone, good lad, you planning on making a move or can I cut in?"  
Toms cheeks flushed, he jumped up and motioned "by all means sir"  
"Avoiding my question aye"  
He sat down next to me, you could tell he was a bit merry off the scotch, he grabbed my knee roughly and declared "I think are tom likes what he see's I don't blame him, not like the slags we usually have over to fuck aye Mike"  
"Your right, we ain't paying this one"  
They both laughed until they cried, I started to feel a bit uncomfortable as Bruce got closer, he was leaning over me now, he began to unbutton my shirt "can't have you looking to formal now, not at the office now, got to get you in the spirit love"  
He continued to slowly undo my buttons, slowly revealing more and more cleavage, he stopped at the forth button, shoving his hand under both cups of my bra he squeezed my Breasts tightly in his hands, shouting "shit Mike I owe you £200 the tits are real"  
He leaned in and whispered in to my ear "fucking hell I can't wait to get you all alone"  
I trembled at the thought, then they proceeded to talk again like I was not there, I felt like a toy for their enjoyment.  
He pulled his hands out, and sat back, grabbing a cushion placing it on his lap "well lads what's next on the agenda, shall I make a call get some ladies, order some food, porn what's on the agenda?"  
He put orders in for all three, only on the porn did he turn to me "so what porn do you like gorgeous?"  
I looked up at him unsure of the right answer "not a difficult question is it, what do you like?"  
He sounded impatient I blurted out "I like lesbian porn"  
His eyes lit up, my heart sunk why didn't I just stay quiet. "well well you like the ladies, oh my god I ordered from the good escort place this time and I am so glad I did, she can do you first, fucking amazing, I would love to watch that"  
"Me too"  
"Me too"  
Tom pipped up from the corner of the room were he had be relegated to away from me.  
"God this night is going to be better than expected"

Hours later there was a knock at the door, Bruce waltzed back in with a gorgeous brunette on his arm, amazing figure "so Bruce what are we up to today?"  
"I want you to eat her out while we all watch"  
"Is that all, this is tamer than usual, not problem, she pretty, I bet she tastes good aye Bruce"  
"Oh ho ho, fucking amazing, you go get dressed into something less comfortable and I will get her to do the same"  
The escort left the room, Bruce sprang back over pulling me to the edge of the sofa, pulling my panties off in a flash, he pushed up my skirt to my waist, he bit his lip "nice, shame I have to wait, now do yourself a favor enjoy and cause no problems and I won't have to hurt you, understand?"  
I nodded awkwardly as my neck was on an angle, he brought the girl back in she was in peekaboo underwear leaving nothing to the imagination, thigh high black boots the only thing that covered any part of her successfully, she dropped to her knees artfully, and purred "don't you want me to suck her tits Bruce, they look good I would like a taste"  
"I know love but stick with her pussy for now"  
Her head disappeared, I felt her tongue slide over my clit artfully back and forth, she sucked lightly and then more forcefully, I unintentionally moaned, I was hoping to not entertain this twisted man’s whims, but this woman knew what she was doing and she was very good at it, I moaned softly "don't stop"  
To my delight she quicker her pace and became a bit more rough, sucking hard, pushing her tongue deep inside me, I trembled.  
I was so close, I moaned louder as her tongue and fingers worked me to orgasm, the change in pressure was amazing, I came hard, trembling in the after shocks, sweat dripping off my tense legs, one final delight was her tongue deep inside me for a final taste, I jolted as the ecstasy ran through me, she slowly rose to her feet licking her lips "well I guess you all enjoyed that as much as I did given all of the erections I see, would you like me to take care of all of you"  
They all nodded, she helped me into a sitting position, pulling my skirt down enough to cover my modesty "thank you"  
"No problem sweetheart, I get to enjoy my work every now and again"  
She winked.  
She serviced them all, Bruce was the loudest, taking complete control, his moans were peppered with dirty talk.  
Mikes moans were deep and guttural, he looked so lost in that moment, enjoying the lack of control, letting go. Now Tom the entire time she was blowing him his eyes were locked on mine, until he had to close them to come, he came the hardest, the stare was intense. I hated to admit this despite being in mortal danger, I was turned on watching each man come, and the others play with themselves while they waited, how their hands glided with ease up their shafts, knowing just what they needed to keep themselves turned on. Bruce and Mike left the room with the escort, she motioned to Tom who declined. Me and Tom alone again. He exhaled and then slowly came over and sat next to me. That stare was so intense it flashed through my mind again thrilling me like it had only moments ago.  
"I was thinking of you the whole time, I imagined you riding me"  
My checks flushed red, he leaned closer "do you have any idea how amazing it was to watch her make you come, I don't normally like that type of thing but that was hot"  
He almost whispered as he leaned in closer. He placed his hand on my knee and softly slid his fingers up my thigh and back down.  
"I would rather sleep with you than her, I know that's a bit forward but considering the circumstances maybe not, do you want."... Bruce burst in naked "oi tom join us or go to your own room alone, as your too sweet on her to be trusted"  
Tom begrudging was dragged away.  
Alone in the dark of the living room I began to think, I began to sob quietly into the sofa cushion, until I heard the door go, I quickly sat up, recovering myself. Mike walked in and sat in a chair in front of me. "Instead of having fun I have been relegated to babysitting you, unless your going to let me fuck you.....I didn't think so, I am in no mood for a fight, so this is how it goes you go to sleep, sit in silence or ride my cock I don't give fuck which just pick one and do not cause me trouble"  
He was scowling at me "well?"  
"I will try and sleep"  
"Fine next time if you want to get on my good side, fuck my brains out and I would be allot nicer"  
He was a good looking man, gruffer than tom and yet I felt drawn to him. Stockholm syndrome didn't happen this soon did it?, what was I thinking, my mind drifted into what it would be like to fuck him and my fantasy was amazing, so amazing that when he woke me in the morning I was startled and embarrassed.


	2. the job offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soon to be more than just a prisoner, she now has choices to make.

It takes me a while to recover myself and again realize where I am, internally I cry, as I know Mike will not be swayed by any show of emotion. His stony glare says it all.  
Bruce bursts in looking worse for wear, bags under his eyes, hair slicked back with grease, his suit however is sharp and pristine, I move quickly as Bruce drops himself on the couch next to me, he ribs me "you think that girl was great at eating pussy she was an even better fuck, I could taste you on her mouth"  
Mike growled in my direction. "Aww don't be sore Mike, didn't she keep you entertained?"  
"No she slept, next time fucking make the bitch watch us fuck the whore, don't leave me out to babysit"  
"Oh ho ho Mike you are an ideas man aren't you"  
Bruce turned to me, grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eye. "Would you like watching us fuck a whore?, aye I bet you would, if Tom can't behave, you will be watching or even better you will be part of it, you would make a delicious sandwich filling" He leered at me, his breath stunk of stale whiskey, I recoiled in response to the smell, he pulled away quickly, almost looking offended, barking "Mike clean her up would you and get her that nice dress the wrap one, comes off easy and with tits like those it gives a nice view all day"  
Bruce winked before pulling himself up to make room for Mike to remove me forcefully, down a corridor, the light was blinding, he threw me into a bathroom with a big stand up shower "clean yourself up, don't make me have to keep an eye on you" he snarled and stormed out but only as far as outside the door.  
The warm water soothed my aching muscles, it had taken me a while to realize he had untied my hands, I massaged the red indents where the rope had been, this angry red line was another reminder that I was no guest, I was a prisoner here.  
I tried to make the most of my shower time, I felt clean, grabbing a big white towel I wrapped it around me, Mike had the door ajar eyeing me ever since the water had stopped. He threw my bag into the sink and passed me the dress Bruce had asked him to give to me. It was lovely and under other circumstances I would have loved such a gift, the material was soft on my skin, a dark blue, I tied it up at the side, this kept the dress on. I emptied my bag out praying for something of use but they weren't stupid, they had only left inoffensive make up supplies, so I put on my make up like I would any other day, drying my long dark brown hair, my fringe was long almost in my eyes. I looked at myself and before I could have another private though Mike came in behind me, slid his muscular arms around my waist, placing his chin awkwardly on my shoulder due to the height difference "you clean up good" he groaned.  
He removed one arm to brush my hair away from my neck, pressing his lips softly to nape of my neck, kissing a trail down to my shoulder, he looked up to lock eyes with me in the mirror, his free hand he slid under my dress into my bra, he squeezed my breast gently, I tried not to but a moan escaped my lips. He licked his lips and crooned "you like that do you? " He was cut short by Bruce shouting up what was taking so long, he reluctantly pried himself from me, I was alone again. I had to catch my breath as it had become ragged, his deep smooth voice, his gentle and firm touch had I hated to admit it but it had aroused me, I felt a throbbing between my legs, I forgot my surrounding for a split second as my hand traveled between my legs, my sex begging to be touched, I closed my eyes and slid my fingers over my soft and waiting clit, I trembled upon contact, the urge was so strong it had to be dealt with. I took my task masterfully as I knew how I liked to be touched, circling my clit furiously for quick release, I gripped to the sink to steady myself and stop myself crying out as I climaxed. I thought myself sick and strange for that need, I was a hostage of known criminals and I was touching myself in the bathroom, but for that moment all had fallen away even though now I chastised my behavior, I had felt normal before my mind had kicked back in. Then again nothing about this situation was normal, so why did I keep expecting normal responses to such a crazy situation. I thought for a split second I could run now, no such luck. As I pushed the bathroom door open slowly, I saw Mike standing just away from the door, he whispered in to my ear as I passed him "to be continued"

Tom was in the living room as I was guided back in. Tom looked sheepish, he smiled and blushed as we made eye contact. Bruce wolf whistled in my returned "fuck me you look amazing, OK Tom you’re going to show us you can be trusted alone with her, me and Mike have business to attend to, I am trusting you, don't let me down lad"

Mike glanced to me before he exited and did something I had not seen him do, he smiled broadly, it was a genuine smile, that reached his eyes instantly softening his gruff features, I found myself smiling back, what was I doing that for?. They both left and I heard the car drive off.

I was alone with Tom and my arms unbound, I could run for it, if I had a clue where I was it would help me know where to run to.  
"Hun I know that deer in the headlights look, you’re thinking of bolting, I don't blame you but you won't get far, I am in great shape so if I have to I will have no issue with restraining you, I would rather not and besides by some miracle should you escape I would be dead, as would you, we made it so the police suspect you for your bosses murder, evidence is easy to mess with, and when you have power and money you can bribe anyone, so you will have two choices at the end of this weekend work for us or go to jail, I would rather you stay but that's your choice"

His voice was sweet but his words were bitter, he had to be lying, I was innocent, I wouldn't hurt a fly no one would believe such crap, they couldn't get away with this.  
He must of read my disbelief so he passed me today's paper the headline read disgruntled employee murders boss and disappears, my name, people stating how me and boss never got on, lies, how I had threatened him several times, they painted such an awful picture of me, a woman on the edge who lost it, lies all lies, I had been truly stitched up.  
All the energy built up to bolt left me, I slumped back into the couch, I couldn't believe it, there was a warrant out for my arrest, I had nowhere to run, jail or become a criminal, I didn't like my options, I felt backed into a corner, I held back a sob. Tom sat down next to and attempted to reassure me "it's not so bad, working for Bruce I mean, he is a bit mad but he is intelligent and loyal too"  
I looked to him but I couldn't even form a response, I had nothing to say it was still sinking in, they had set me up and now there was no real escape. I didn't know what to do or say. I drifted into a silent daze. I barely looked up at Tom as he continued to bestow Bruce's virtues to me.  
He sat back down next to me as he had been quite animated in his storytelling of Bruce's antics, I had had barely heard a word. His hand squeezing my knee pulled me from my reverie, he leaned in and whispered "I thought it was best I broke the news to you, as Bruce wouldn't have been so gentle and I have to say before they get back that I walked in on you touching yourself, you didn't hear me but I couldn't stop watching, Mike shocked me when he came back from getting ready so I walked away sharpish but it was amazing to watch your expressions as you climaxed"  
Oh god I had forgotten, I didn't even realize or think of privacy at the time I just gave in to an urge Mike had started inside of me.  
His stare had become intense and his breath shallow "we haven't much time before they get back, I would like to kiss you before Bruce gets back, I have been imagining doing it all day and night"  
I looked to him still speechless and caught in his gaze, he pulled closer as he took my silence for acceptance or just the fact that I didn't recoil in horror, his lips hovering over mine, he paused as if waiting for me to push him away, he slid his hand under my knee and pulled me under him, I could feel his weight pressing into me, he pressed his lips softly to mine, he kissed me softly, when I didn't show any sign of resistance the kiss became passionate and hungry, I moaned into his mouth, as our tongues danced around each other, he sucked lightly upon my tongue, I returned his affection, I was grasping at his suit jacket pulling it down and off, I felt for his buttons as we continued to explore each other's mouths, I feverishly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his skin to my touch, I could feel his muscle definition as my hands explored his body, I slid my hand down over his abs, under his pants, over his hardening cock, twitching at my touch. He pulled away from the kiss breathless. "shit!" He exclaimed, pulling my hand out of his trousers, he rushed to dress himself, fixing his face trying to not have obvious signs of what we had just been doing. I had given into the moment, and why not I was stuck here now not a prisoner but a fugitive or employee, so I decided I should at least get to enjoy my last weekend of freedom, well that's how I justified it to myself and it was enough for now. I sat up smoothing out my hair and dress, fixing my make up.

Bruce and Mike strolled in laughing raucously. He looked to me "ah you told her Tom, so what is it love jail or one of my happy crew?"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"No not really as I can't imagine you keeping your mouth shut so I would have to get one of my girls on the inside to off you, so welcome is in order, hmm how to initiate a woman to the crew?, ideas anyone filthier the better?"  
Mike and Tom both looked deep in thought. Mike stated "well this isn't for the group but I personally would like to fuck her brains out"  
"Really Mike?, didn't imagine the sweet and innocent look for your type, I will fuck anything you know that"  
Mike looked to me "sweet and innocent?, we looking at the same girl, I bet under that sweet exterior she's a dirty bitch and besides she's gorgeous, do I need a reason beyond that?"  
"No not at all but I was thinking a group activity for an initiation, unless we have a four way, or maybe an orgy as I need more ladies involved, a whip, hand cuffs and...."  
Bruce reeled off a long list of twisted needs. Both looked to me for confirmation, I found my voice "do I get a say in the matter?"  
Mike nodded, Tom nodded and Bruce added "depends if it's a boring suggestion"  
"I say we go to a strip club and a few drinks"  
They all look shocked temporarily at my response. "That's a bit boring sweetheart"  
"I will do a strip tease for you, I can pole dance to if you prefer that" they all chose to ignore the dripping sarcasm in my voice.  
"Better, I want a lap dance, I want you close so I can get my hands on you should the mood take me"  
Mike looked at me as if he was trying to make up his mind "yeah I think I want a lap dance to"  
Tom added "i will have a private strip tease if that's OK"  
"Want her all to yourself aye Tom, I knew you two had that look when we got back"  
Mikes eyes narrowed "what look?"  
"Like we almost caught them in the act"  
"Is that true?"  
Toms response gave him away, Mike stormed over to him grabbing his collar "now that she works with us, you and Bruce can keep your fucking hands to yourselves you hear me" he shot an angry look to me "don't you be buying into this sweet boyish charm, I know you want me and I only share whores, trust me you don't want to fall into that category!"  
On that note Mike stormed out, Bruce shouting after him. I was alone with Tom again, he fixed his collar "he is right I don't intend to pass you around either so you can make your choice, colleague or lover"

They kept acting like I had choices, jail or become one of them, when jail would lead to my death. And choose one of them as a partner, no matter who I chose I would be fucked twice over, once possibly in a good way, considering my responses to their advances. I didn't even know what I thought of either of them, all of this was happening so fast.  
I had gone from a prisoner at their mercy, to a sex toy, to an employee being forced to choose between the three of them, and now that I had a choice I had no idea which one I wanted or even liked. My head hurt this was all too much, my life as I knew it was over, did I want this new life?


	3. Choices choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to choose and soon her first job as a criminal what lay in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried posting this on my phone so I apologise for any errors.
> 
> Enjoy the smut, the next chapter will have less smut as it builds up the storyline ;)

I couldn't get out of my own head as I wrestled with what little choice I had in this crazy situation. I had sadly been given confirmation of being a wanted criminal. Bruce told me he could fix it for me if I entered into his employ. I was in no position to bargain and he knew it, a dark smile played around the corners of his mouth.  
He and Mike had argued for a long time before Bruce pulled me aside for a quiet word. I was sitting in front of him now, I dropped my head again, staring at my lap intently like it was interesting, my head was so flooded with contradicting thoughts and emotions, racing round in circles making me dizzy, no thought was clear, everything was a blur, as my mind raced, I tried to refocus, Bruce's delectation brought me back from the brink.  
"Well your working for me now!"  
He said it so matter of fact, my breath caught in my throat, I began to hiccup, taking I deep breath I looked to Bruce, desperately trying to hold my breath and look like I was focusing on what he was saying.  
"It seems also our lovely Mike has also grown fond of you, do you always have this effect on men?"  
As he pondered this, he stepped out from behind his desk, he made a beeline straight towards me, and with some force dragged me up and rammed me against the wall, pinning my hands above my head, his grip so tight I winced. Face to face, I couldn't focus on him he was too close "you know sweetheart it always pays to fuck the the boss"  
He moved my arms so he could have a hand free, his free hand slid over my shoulder, slowly snaking down over my breasts, he gropped harshly, then slid his hand slower, as forced me to spread my legs. I had been speechless and breathless, he had winded me with the force but I regained my voice "wait"  
I had half expected him to laugh and keep going but he paused his hand just above my pantyline. He stared intently, his eyes begging me to allowed his hands work to continue. That argument must have been bad to shake Bruce enough to have restraint. "As tempting as your proposal is, I need to think"  
He groaned exasperated. "Are you fucking kidding me, God damn it Mike, fucking me comes with the most benefits, ha, I am a good dirty fuck and I won't tie you down unless you want me to, oooo I like that idea, get those cuffs that you can have over doors, cuff you arms then I would have the freedom to indulge ever twisted desire, fucking you hard against that door, I would make you scream in pain only to cry in delight soon after, you would be begging for me to fuck you in no time, once you go Brucey everyone else is fucking boring"  
He cocked his eyebrow as though that should have me sold but I couldn't help letting my mind drift to mike and toms kisses both so amazing yet so different, Bruce's dirty talk thrilled me, you could tell he would do anything, any fantasy I had he would have no issue with but he would certainly have his own twist.  
I pulled at my arms lightly, he released them, I gingerly massaged my wrists, they had taken quiet a beating. I had never in my life been so lusted after, so confused and aroused at the same time. I wanted each of them and none of them. I wanted to go home and put this behind me like a bad dream but I knew with that sinking heavy feeling of reality it wasn't an option. In that lost moment it would have been easier and less confusing to take Bruce up on his offer, I wanted to so badly just to make things simple, make this transition easier somehow if it was possible but I didn't. I sat down on the chair he had offered moments ago. I sunk into it hoping it would swallow me whole and then I wouldn't have to make a choice. I wanted to tell them I wasn't interested in any of them but that was a lie, don't know if it was Stockholm syndrome but I had taken to my captures, toms sweet nature made me consider him as the safe yet passionate option, but Mike revealed a sweetness under his hot headed gruff exterior, and his touch, his lips on my neck I trembled thinking of him and then of course there was Bruce, forceful, dirty talker who appealed to my darker side, my fantasies and my own sense of being on the edge. I hated choosing that was my issue, once you decide so many possibilities and opportunities go away, I always fear making the wrong choice. I had to consider my safety and despite toms loving nature, I assumed Mike would protect me, I hated to let down Tom, Bruce would bounce back in his own twisted way. I knew Tom would be fine but I wouldn't be, as my mind flashed back to him on top of me, his kiss so passionate, I had to bite my lip as the memory was so vivid, as was the desire. I had to do something to keep me safe.  
I mumbled "can I talk to Mike?"  
"Ah fuck" he slammed his hand down on the table.  
"Knew it, fucking bastard smiles once and that's it, you know this is your loss"  
I nodded not looking him in the eye but I did agree with him on some level. 

He left quickly, Mike walked in with a broad grin, he looked so much better when he smiled, gentle and amused, the walk was victorious no doubt he would rub this in toms face every chance he got, I felt a tinge of guilt but it soon melted away when Mike embraced me, then pulled back to kiss me hungrily, he pulled away once more to croon "I told you this would be continued"  
He resumed kissing me passionately, the built up lust was so much so that we managed to bite each other's lips on occasion. Mike undid the tie for the dress pulling it wide open, pulling it over my shoulders so it dropped to the floor in one fluid motion. He backed me onto the desk, gripping the back of neck to deepen the kiss, he managed to undo my bra strap one handed, impressive, he threw it across the room, he slowly lowered me on to the table.  
Pulling away from the kiss gently, standing over me he groaned "let me look at you, mmmm even better than I imagined". He spread my legs "I can't wait to taste that pussy, you think my tongue is good in your mouth just wait till its inside you"  
Titilated, I pulled myself up into a seated position, grabbing his collar, I pulled him on top of me. I wanted the feel of his body pressed to mine, I had to have skin to skin, I tore his shirt open, pulling at it until it pulled away from his sculpted body, defined muscles but not bulky, I loved the feel of him pressed against me, the angle was a bit awkward for him but I tried to accommodate him as best I could in my lustful haze. As I nuzzled his neck kissing, licking and biting "harder, I don't mind if you mark me"  
I sunk my teeth in as far as I felt comfortable doing as I didn't want to get carried away and hurt him. He groaned softly. He pulled away enough to be breast level, he eyed me hungrily he breathed heavily on to my nipples watching them harden just at the possibility of his touch, they hardened so much it hurt. And he had yet to do anything, I felt so sensitised to his touch. He tickled his fingers up my sides, making me tremble in anticipation, he cupped each breast groping lightly, pinching the nipples between his finger and thumb. I moaned as the mild pain was over taken by a rush of pleasure, he stopped as leaned over each breast sucking, and lapping his tongue over each nipple, biting ever so lightly, I cried out. His eyes lit up with pure lust, I could feel his erection pressing into my inner thigh, so close, so frustratingly close. He disappeared out of view, I wasn't confused for long, as he had promised his tongue dragged roughly over my entrance, then more lightly over my clit. Which he then sucked ever so lightly, when he pushed his tongue inside me I had to grip the table, as my body arched up, begging for more "oh god yes"  
He lapped up my juices which flowed more easily with each movement of his tongue. He circled my clit with his tongue, his pace became feverish, I cried out as I climaxed, enjoying each little after shock with an appreciative moan. He slowly pulling himself up "your pussy tastes so sweet, mmm my cock is twitching to get inside your tight pussy"  
He unzipped his pants and discarded them along with his underwear, he pressed his impressive erection into my inner thigh, pressing to my entrance, he pushed him self in slowly groaning a deep guttural moan until he was almost all in or as far as he could go "your so tight, and so wet for me, feels so fucking good"  
He started grinding slowly, gripping my hips, he built up to a faster and rougher pace which pushed me over the edge of my second orgasm, tightening around him, he grunted as he furiously fucked me until he groaned loud releasing his warmth deep inside me. He pulled me close while he recovered himself. He kissed me passionately once more before dressing, he waited and watched me dress "what?"  
"Shame you have to put your clothes on, I like you naked, your so beautiful"  
I blushed at the compliment, I didn't know how to respond so I just responded in kind, returning the compliment. He offered me his hand, I took it and we went back to the living room, I was on top of the world, I felt normal, it didn't last as I saw a dejected Tom sulking in the corner, he looked up at me, his eyes narrowed before he looked away. I didn't know how to react so I just cast my eyes to the floor, clinging to Mike like a shield. I slunk further when Mike announced "the best man won lads, no more hookers for me Bruce, she's a much better shag"  
Tom pipped up "do you need to be so coarse?"  
Mike snapped round. Bruce came in and quickly ran over pushing them away "her first job tomorrow, I need you Mike for a job tonight though so toms babe sitting, don't give me that look you two, she ain't ready for this one, ease her in gently aye Mike"  
He winked. Mike turned back to me kissing me in a passionate display I assumed was meant for Tom to see before he was dragged away.

Alone with Tom I didn't feel comfortable, I didn't want this conversation, I felt so awkward and worried about my first job as a criminal, I had never done anything illegal before, it frightened me to be going so far out of my comfort zone and not through choice made it all the more scary as it was unknown as to what was involved Bruce hadn't let a detail slip yet.  
Tom interjected "why him?"  
"I don't know I...I am sorry this whole situation is new to me and it's all happening so fast, I am nervous and scared of this job tomorrow"  
He softened a little as he saw the genuine pain and confusion in my eyes, he sighed "look I am sorry to, I just thought there was a spark, I can't move on so easily so having to watch you two together will be uncomfortable for me, I will get passed it, Mike does seem happier, not seen him smile so much and I have worked with them for 6 months now, so your having an impact already, as for the job Bruce will talk you through it, he is a great boss banter aside"  
This was going to be a long night waiting for Mike to get back, worrying over my soon to be life of crime, what lay in store for me.


	4. crime doesn't pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now is the time for her first job with the group, with surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rough draft, violent imagery in this chapter.

Firstly you must understand that I have dedicated my life to being a good soul, heart of gold and any other cliche that applies. So to turn on everything that once meant the world to me was unexpected, I was unaware I had such a dark side to my nature, very jeckle and Hyde of me.  
It pains me still to allow such a shadow to cast over me, I am indeed evil there is no other word for it, giving into every bad instinct within myself and for what, my survival instinct, was it worth living to betray my own nature so grossly, I had crossed so many lines I was beyond forgiveness, I made myself sick. I spend the end of each day hating myself and every word and action I have uttered and committed, I have broken every commandment, I can't manage to disconnect from my actions, I feel the pain too readily and raw as the first time.  
My first crime was beating someone within an inch of their life, I can try and justify it as an order, but I have free will so I chose to do the wrong thing, the damage I was capable of frightened me, but don't get me wrong I do not hate myself for the heavy guilt I hold, that i deserve, that I have earned, rather I despise that small angry part of me that took joy in letting the rage loose. I am in shock now as I stand over what is an innocent man, barely recognizable now, I did this?, what possessed me?, I know we are all capable of evil but not me, never me, I was the quiet one, the goodie two shoes who rarely even spoke a bad word without a sting of guilt, to see how easily I was swayed disgusts me.  
I guess to look at me stereotypical I look the type to be aggressive and cruel in my nature, my expression is permanently cynical, weary of the world, which is often misconstrued as anger, but I guess my appearance betrays my kind nature, as I am or I was doing good and caring for other in what now feels like another lifetime, but I know that part of me lives still it is the part of me at the end of each day that berates my actions and judges my motives and questions my character, I am a coward, I am weak and I am evil.  
I am covered in this innocent man’s blood, my hands tremor as I look at them horrified, I look around the room which is blurry, the lights are blinding, like a spotlight is shining on my shame, I wither under it. I can make out Bruce on the other side of the room he looks proud, my stomach turns, I don’t have what it takes, and I can’t do this, he is going to kill me, I hope its quick and painless but I wouldn't deserve that, I deserve the same as I have just dealt, the pain, the anguish, the fear. I do not deserve a peaceful end. I don't think myself above Bruce and his accomplices, I don't have the ego or arrogance to make such an assumption, I just didn't expect to take to my work with the enthusiasm of a psychopath only to have my conscience step in too late. I am leaning things about myself I wish I never knew. I felt the rage, the adrenalin once the high wore off I could see what I was doing through clear eyes.

I feel a strong arm on my shoulder, I look up shielding my eyes, its Mike, he takes my hand and pulls me up into his arms, he holds me to him, stroking my hair, I break down into tears, we stay this way until I can barely breath from sobbing, he walks me out, holding me to him, I see tom look to me sympathetically, like he knows my pain.  
It seems like an age getting back to Bruce’s get away, he is talking at me, but all I hear is blood rushing through my ears, so loud its deafening, I have never been so far beyond my comfort zone before , it’s frightening, nothing seems familiar to me, everything feels distant, so surreal.  
Mike guides me to a room to the side, lies me down on the bed and holds me tightly; at least I made one good choice. I hold to Mike, he whispers “it will be ok” in a soft reassuring tone. I could almost believe him, until my mind flashes back to my violent frenzy, the screams and blood flying, who is that girl, slamming her boot down, this man was down, why didn't I let him be. He begged me for Mercy, I hear his cries as he choked on his own blood. So vivid, so real.

I woke up screaming, Mike Clung to me until I calmed myself down “What am I Mike?”. “A good person, only the good ones question themselves?”. I pulled my head up to stare into his eyes, glassy, I was crying again, I hadn't realized until my eyes began to burn. He slid his fingers softly over my cheek wiping away my tears. “We can survive it together”. He sounded so sincere, I pulled myself back into him and fell into a light troubled sleep, but less troubled thanks to him.


End file.
